five_nights_at_piggysfandomcom-20200214-history
Monitor
FNaP1 = The Monitor is an important game mechanic used in Five Nights at Piggy's. It is used to find out where are the animations are throughout the establishment, how close they are to The Office, as well as display the Power and Time. There are 12 Cameras in total in the restaurant. Camera Locations :Disclaimer!' The locations on the cameras (Except Camera 1) are pure speculation. These may change once more information is released. *''Camera 1: Show Stage '' *''Camera 2: UNKNOWN '' *''Camera 3: UNKNOWN '' *''Camera 4: Mens Restroon '' *'''''Camera 5: Womens Restroom *''Camera 6: UNKNOWN '' *''Camera 7: UNKNOWN '' *''Camera 8: UNKNOWN '' *''Camera 9: UNKNOWN '' *''Camera 10: UNKNOWN '' *''Camera 11: UNKNOWN '' *''Camera 12: UNKNOWN '' Gallery FNaP1 Map Layout.png|Map Layout Cam Down Screen.png|Whenever an animatronic move, they temporarily disable the camera. |-|FNaP2 = The Monitor in Five Nights at Piggy's 2 is very similar to the one in the first game. This new monitor features new rooms and mechanics that the player is able to use when it is opened. It can show the Time and the amount of power you have. One of the main features being able to toggle the map to locate a camera vent above you. There is a total of 10 Cameras in the building. Camera Locations :Disclaimer!' The locations on the cameras (Except Camera 1) are pure speculation. These may change once more information is released. *''Camera 1: Show Stage '' *''Camera 2: Disco Room '' *''Camera 3: Left Hall '' *''Camera 4: Right Hall '' *''Camera 5: Mens Restroon '' *'''''Camera 6: Womens Restroom *''Camera 7: Dining Area '' *''Camera 8: Backstage '' *''Camera 9: Kitchen '' *''Camera 10: Ventilation '' Gallery FNaP2 Map Layout 1.png|Map 1's Layout FNaP2 Map Layout 2.png|Map 2's Layout Triva *On the main map there are two "Camera 7"s which messes up the order of the camera layout. Making Camera 10 be Camera 9 instead. |-|FNaP3 = The Monitor in Five Nights at Piggy's 3 is very similar to the one in the first game. This new monitor features new rooms and mechanics that the player is able to use when it is opened. It can show the Time as well as Ventilation Cameras. There are a total of 19 Cameras in the game. Camera Locations :''Disclaimer! The locations on the cameras (Except Camera 1) are pure speculation. These may change once more information is released.'' *''Camera 1: UNKNOWN '' *''Camera 2: UNKNOWN '' *''Camera 3: UNKNOWN '' *''Camera 4: UNKNOWN '' *''Camera 5: UNKNOWN '' *''Camera 6: UNKNOWN '' *''Camera 7: UNKNOWN '' *''Camera 8: UNKNOWN '' *''Camera 9: UNKNOWN '' *''Camera 10: UNKNOWN '' *''Camera 11: UNKNOWN '' *''Camera 12: UNKNOWN '' *''Camera 13: UNKNOWN '' *''Camera 14: UNKNOWN '' *''Camera 15: UNKNOWN '' *''Camera 16: UNKNOWN '' *''Camera 17: UNKNOWN '' *''Camera 18: UNKNOWN '' *''Camera 19: UNKNOWN '' Gallery Camera Gear 1.png|Camera Button Camera Gear 2.png|Camera Buttom Activated FNaP3 Map 1.png|Map Layout FNaP3 Beta Monitor.png|Beta Monitor Category:Game Mechanics